


Blue Blood

by Deus_Ex_Ash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Intrigue, Language Barrier, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking, Teaching, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Ex_Ash/pseuds/Deus_Ex_Ash
Summary: Eli Vanto, a smart but awkward young man is living on the edge of The Empire with his family. After defiying his family's rules about going into the woods near his home, a strange man saves Eli's life from a vicious monster.





	1. Chapter 1

Eli knew he shouldn't have come out here. It went against every rule he'd ever been taught as a boy. He was off the path that cut through most of the woods. His dad had always warned him that there was never a reason he should stray from that path. He was out near the river that bordered The Empire. His mother had always said no good could ever come from being near the river. But today Eli was breaking all the rules. After all, it might very well be his last chance to do so before he was shipped off.

Eli wasn't worried about getting lost. He'd lived here his whole life. Frankly Eli found the whole idea ridiculous. His parents must of finally been going senile. Yeah, that was it.

Now the rule that Eli WAS kicking himself for breaking was leaving home without his knife. The blade was a long, curved hunting knife. His dad had made it for him when Eli was just a boy and it was a damn fine weapon. Currently it was sitting in his nightstand and was utterly useless to him now.

As Eli walked, the paranoia began to seep in. His footsteps seemed louder. The air had grown still and the birds had grown silent. Eli stopped and listened intently for any sign of pursuit. He was almost satisfied when he heard the heavy footfall of something moving, something large by the sound of it. Eli bolted off not daring to look behind him. It would do him no good to look and see what was chasing him. The sound of paws hitting the ground was getting louder and louder. Eli could feel  his legs beginning to give out. Finally, after several tortuous minutes of running as fast and as hard as he could, Eli felt his legs give out from underneath him as he crashed to the forest floor. He rolled onto his back just in time to see the Dire Wolf that had been chasing him being decapitated. Eli looked up in shock to see… well frankly he couldn't fathom what he saw.

The man who had saved him was tall, impossibly tall. His skin was a vibrant blue and his eyes seemed to quite literally glow red. Eli didn't even need to look at his clothing to know he was royalty. It was all in the way he carried himself. His head held high and feet spread apart; he looked dignified despite being covered in blood 

“Do you need help up?” The stranger held out a hand. It took Eli a second to realize that he had spoken in another language. And though Eli could speak it too, it was still jarring.

“Yes please,” Eli took the hand gratefully as the stranger pulled him to his feet and they began to walk back in the direction Eli had come.

They walked together in awkward silence for several minutes. Eli was unsure of how to proceed. He had so many questions.

Finally he settled on one. “What’s a Chiss prince doing this far into the Empire?”

The prince gave a small smirk.”How did you know I was a prince?” 

Eli hadn't been expecting that. “Uh I dunno. You just sorta looked like one I guess.” Eli thanked The Maker that his natural completion hid his embarrassment as well as it did. He really hadn't expected to be called out like this. He changed the subject immediately.

“I didn't know the Chiss spoke Sy Bisti.”

“My people inherited the language from yours long ago. It's still widely spoken towards the outer reaches of The Ascendency, mostly as a trade language.”

“Well I should hope it's used as a trade language, since it is in fact a trade language.” Eli prayed to The Maker that his smile conveyed the good natured sarcasm that Sy Bisti could not.

Apparently it did as the prince burst into laughter. His laugh was dry and hoarse, like it was seldom ever used. “You've got a point there…” 

The prince paused and Eli supplied him with his name. “Eli Vanto, your majesty.”

The prince looked deeply uncomfortable at the ‘your majesty’ comment but didn't voice it, instead replying with "Well Eli Vanto, I do believe we're nearing your place of residence.”

He was right. Eli had unconsciously been walking back towards his family’s home. He felt a sense of dread creep over him at the thought of having to explain the Dire Wolf incident to his parents. He could hear their condescending melodrama from here.

“You look upset Eli Vanto.  Do you not want to return home?”

Eli could barely look the prince in the face. “Nah it's fine, don't worry. Listen I'll catch ya later um….”

Eli hoped he would catch on that he wanted his name. Thankfully the prince did. “You may call me Thrawn and I indeed will ‘catch you later.’”

And with that the two parted ways as Eli setted off for home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure sugar. Also three cheers for Thrawn being smooth as silk. =)

Eli walked in to find his home mercifully empty. A note was left for him on the table telling him that his parents had gone down to the bazaar for more thatch for the roof. Eli felt relieved, partially for their prolonged absence and also this meant they would finally be fixing the damn roof. They spent so much time running goods out to the bazaar that they sometimes forgot to buy things when they got there.  That task normally fell to Eli, it was nice not to have to worry about it for a change.

Eli went into the kitchen, grabbed a chunk of bread before climbing the stairs to his room. His room was sparce, an old wooden dresser and nightstsnd were his only furnishings besides his bed. And that was more a cot than a bed. Eli probably could've decorated more now that he was an adult with his own income but frankly, he liked it like this. The room's emptiness meant that he never felt the need to stay too long and therefore Eli could get more work done that way. Plus the extra space that his barren room provided made pacing significantly easier.

Eli was pacing now. He chewed absentmindedly on his bread, lost in thought. First he thought about the knife on his nightstand, and how distinctly different the day might have gone had he had it on him today. How he might not have needed to be saved from a Dire Wolf, he could have saved himself. This train of thought inevitably led to the man who had saved his life. 

Thrawn.

Never in his life had Eli never thought get meet a Chiss prince. The idea was so preposterous. It was so outlandish in fact, that had Eli not felt the sting from where his palms had hit the dirt, he wouldn't have believed it. But it was real and the left Eli wondering, why? 

There was no reason for Thrawn to be in Imperial territory. The Empire and The Ascendancy were not unfriendly but they did NOT have an open border. So why was Thrawn there.

Eli shook his head. It didn't matter why Thrawn was there. If he hadn't been there… no Eli refused to think about it. Thrawn saved his life and that's what mattered.

Eli stood in the center of his room. His bread was gone. He was contemplating getting more when he heard a  gentle tapping on his window, like somebody was throwing pebbles at it.

Confused, Eli opened his window to see-

“Oh dear Maker!” Eli clutched at his heart.

Sitting crouched in the tree that leaned against his house was Thrawn. His red eyes were quite literally shining with mirth.

“It’s later,” Thrawn said in Sy Bisti, looking quite pleased with himself.

“What the- how did you figure out where I live?” Eli breathed, still clutching his chest.

“Well I walked you home for one.” Thrawn’s amused smile only seemed to grow wider with each passing moment.

“Fair enough,” Eli conceded. “But that still doesn't explain what you're doing here.”

“Hmm,” Thrawn looked pensive. “I suppose I just didn’t feel like returning to my people.”

“Well you should.” Eli quickly added seeing Thrawn’s hurt expression. “If somebody sees you, theý might try to hurt you.”

“Then perhaps maybe you should invite me inside.”

Eli hesitated for a moment. Talking to Thrawn from his window was one admittedly strange thing but inviting him in… that was something else entirely.  Still it would be be rude to say no…

Eli held out his hand an helped Thrawn through his bedroom window. Eli stifled a smile at the cliche of it all.

“Is there something I'm not getting?” Thrawn looked cautiously perplexed.

“No it's not like that. I just find it kinda funny how under different circumstances this would be very uh....” Eli paused, realizing the word he'd been about to say didn't exactly translate. So he tried it in Basic. “Romantic.”

Thrawn looked confused. “Romantic?”

Eli didn't have time to appreciate the way Basic sounded on Thrawn’s tongue. He was too busy explaining himself. 

“I suppose you could describe it as softening something. Taking away the rougher edges so that you only see what's good about it.” Eli began. “Like how in some contexts this might be very frightening but here it's not.”

“Yes, we do have a word for that in my language.” Thrawn whispered and Eli had to remind himself that Sy Bisti was not the native Chiss language.

“Though I must ask,” Thrawn’s hand clenched and Eli realized that they had not let go of each other. “How is this not considered romantic?”

Eli could not come up with a response so he instead opted to change the subject. “How much Basic do you understand?”

Thrawn thankfully did not press the matter further. “Not much, why?”

“I could teach you.” 

Thrawn's face lit up. “Yes that would be wonderful!”

“Great, um the house should be empty three days at round noon. That work?” Eli hoped he worded that right, he had no idea how the Chiss measured time.

“Yes that should do nicely.” Thrawn's smile had returned. “I here a wagon approaching. Is your family arriving?”

Eli swore. “Quick, you have to run.”

And without another word, Thrawn leapt out the window and disappeared into the fading light.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli was pacing his room again. He'd never taught someone before. He'd poured over his old grammar books trying to figure out how to approach this. At first he thought he could teach using just those, but that seemed to academic. Nobody talked that way. Then he'd scrapped the idea and got some of the books he'd as a teenager. Maybe he could read to Thrawn and he could learn the language that way.However most of that stuff was a bit vicious as far as tone and Eli really didn't feel entirely comfortable with reading him his old books.

He heard the sharp tap of a rock hitting his window at noon exactly. Eli smiled dryly and walked over to open the window.

“Right on time.” Eli greeted as he helped Thrawn climb in through the window..

“It is my experience that arriving late to lessons is not a good idea.” Thrawn muttered darkly in Sy Bisti.

“Wow um okay, tell me about how much Basic do you think you know?” Eli asked cautiously.

“I know some.” Thrawn tentatively began. “But I am unfamiliar with your grammar and I'm  _ missing words _ .” He finished off the sentence in Sy Bisti with an air of frustration.

“Right. So the words you're looking for there are lacking vocabulary. You don't have enough words to say what you mean.”

“Right, I see.” Thrawn’s voice was soft, almost delicate. “Perhaps we should start.”

“Well…” Eli faltered. “I've got grammar books and a ton of regular old books. Where would you like to begin?”

Thrawn gave a knowing smile. “Language always begins with the spoken word. Perhaps you could read to me and I'll tell you if I don't understand something.” Thrawn spoke in Sy Bisti and his voice seemed stronger.

Eli sighed internally and pulled out a book. The two of them sat on the floor. Thrawn leaned close over Eli’s shoulder to follow along. As I began to read, the old memories of his youth came back to him in a rush. He remembered being able to relate to the narrator right away and found to his dismay that he could no longer relate like he used to. It was as if he'd remembered the book wrong. 

Ah the joys of growing up.

They sat together like that for over an hour. Thrawn occasionally interrupting to ask the meaning or context of a word or phrase. Eli found these moments rather enjoyable. He took a certain joy in explaining something to Thrawn and seeing the Chiss’ face light up with understanding.

Eli found that he liked the Chiss’ company. Thrawn had a certain cadence to him that fascinated Eli. It was the way he spoke. How he could take a stiff trade language like Sy Bisti and inflect it with so much emotion. It was almost poetic to listen to.

After an hour and a half passed Thrawn seemed to grow anxious. “I must depart.”

“Oh um, okay.” Eli felt a little taken aback. “We'll meet back in 3 days, same time?” Eli made sure to say it in Sy Bisti so Thrawn would understand.

“Yes that would be most agreeable.” Thrawn was halfway out of Eli’s window before he turned. “ I do not mean to be rude Eli. I simply have to attend to my duties. You must understand?” 

“Of course,” Eli felt stupid for forgetting Thrawn’s royal status. “Go on then, don't neglect your people on my account.”

“Thank you Eli, I look forward to our next lesson.” And with that, Thrawn leapt out the window and disappeared.

Eli felt strangely alone after he had gone. Eli had the strange urge to call Thrawn back, to ask him to stay. But he reminder of Thrawn’s importance in the world had stifled that notion at once. Thrawn was a Chiss Prince Eli was just a trader. Eli had no right to ask for his company.

This reminder of his place in the world left Eli in a foul mood all day. He did his daily chores around the house in a detached melancholy and only barely acknowledged his parents when they arrived home.

After a particularly quiet dinner, Eli walked up into his room to turn in early. He looked out and saw to his great horror, a pair of glowing red eyes just outside his darkened window. Eli thought for a moment that they belonged to Thrawn. But no… these eyes felt colder, harsher, and entirely unfriendly. 

Eli starred with utter terror as the red eyes disappeared into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey let's add a bit of intruiges to this bad boy. >=)


	4. Chapter 4

For the next 3 days, Eli hardly slept. He'd shut his curtains that night and hadn't opened them since. Those eyes couldn't have been friendly. They certainly weren't Thrawn’s eyes. The idea of someone unfriendly knowing where he slept kept Eli awake. He barely talked anymore. His depressed mood and lack of sleep left him a shell of the upbeat man he once was. If his parents noticed, they didn't say anything.

Noon rolled around and Eli hadn't even entertained the idea of Thrawn coming so hearing the knock on his door nearly gave him a heart attack.

Eli opened the door to see Thrawn standing there, looking more than a bit miffed.

“Why are your curtains shut?” Thrawn’s voice was Ivey and Eli felt like the eyes were there again.

“I was afraid.” Eli said without thinking. 

Thrawn's face changes to that of curiosity. “How do you mean?”

“Tell me something,” Eli began. “Did you come back to my house the other night.”

Thrawn's blue skin seemed to grow white.  “No I did not. We need to go inside now.”

Thrawn stepped forward and Eli was forced back into his living room. Thrawn shut the door quietly behind him. He moved to sit on the couch and Eli joined him there. They sat together in a tense silence before Eli spoke.

“Am I in danger Thrawn?” Leo’s voice sounded a lot more confident than he felt.

“Not presently no,” Thrawn’s voice was tense. “If it is who I think it is, then you'd have already been dead by now.”

That wasn't very comforting. 

“So you know who it is then?” Eli asked.

Thrawn didn't speak for a long moment, instead he focused on studying Eli’s face. 

“I have caused you lack of sleep.” Thrawn brushed the tips of his fingers over the dark circles under Eli’s eyes.

Eli swatted his hand away. “Don't change the subject Thrawn. Do you know who was outside my window or not?”

Thrawn looked put out. “Yes I do. I suspected he might be following me and this just confirms it.”

“And yet you came back anyway. Why?” Eli couldn't help himself. He just had to know.

“Because,” Thrawn said simply. “I enjoy your company.”

“Yes, well um…” Eli hadn't actually expected him to answer. “How bout those grammar books huh?”

They spent that days lesson in a mostly awkward silence. Eli occasionally coming over to correct Thrawn on his work. It was diligent but I'm comfortable work. Eventually after an hour and a half at the past, Eli decided that lessons were over.

“Alright, I think that's enough for today. What's say You?” Eli still couldn't look Thrawn in the eyes.  

“Yes I agree.” Thrawn stood up from where they sat on Eli's couch.

He moved to leave but stopped. “Eli…”

“Yeah?” Eli felt his body tense up.

“Please try and get some sleep. I promise you you have nothing to worry about.” Thrawn’s voice was wuiet, conveying a certain level of sincerity that Sy Bisti did not offer typically.

“I'm fine Thrawn, really there is no reason to be concerned.”

Thrawn's expression became quizzical. “Is this exchange normal for Imperial customs?”

“Not as much as you might think.” Eli shrugged his shoulders.

“Well then let us make it a more common one between us, this showing of care I mean.” 

Eli smiled to himself. “Okay.”

“Excellent.” And like a gust of cold air, Thrawn vanished out his living room door.

Eli spent the rest of that day outside. He'd been focusing mainly on his indoor chores the past few days so more outdoor chores needed attending to than usual. He didn't really see much of his parents until they got home for dinner and even then it was a quiet affair.

Eli went up to his room that night to find his bed covers in shambles. That was strange considering he remembered making his bed that morning. His dresser drawers were also open and Eli never left them open. Eli looked  to the window and nearly screamed in horror.  The most unsettling thing of all was the long slash marks on Eli's window. And the bolt which Eli had been sure he had locked that day after Thrawn had left, had been prized open. Eli was sure that something has been in his room and he had a good enough sense to know that it wasn't benevolent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been in the hospital but I'm back now and updates should be more regular.


	5. Chapter 5

This was it. This was the final straw. Eli had had enough. He wanted answers about who was stalking him and he wanted them now. He decided not to grab his knife. He figured it could be used against him in a fight. He climbed out his window with a carefulness that only came with a rush of adrenaline. When his feet hit the ground, he took off, speeding in the direction of the woods. Whatever was stalking him couldn't have gotten far.

And indeed it hadn't, not two minutes after he'd gotten onto the small path that cut through part of the woods, Eli was struck by the full weight of somebody tackling him to the ground. But Eli was strong. Years of living out in the backwater nowhere of The Empire and helping his parents load up the wagon had afforded him a fair amount of muscle. After a brief struggle, Eli was able to pin down his assailant. His legs on either side of his torso and his hands on his shoulder.

“Who are you? And why have you been stalking me?” Eli choose to speak in Sy Bisti.

“I am Mith’ras’safis.” The man’s glowing red eyes stared unfazed at Eli. “And I'm doing my job.”

“Mith’ras’safis, eh? Well what job is that?” Eli dug his nails painfully into the man’s shoulders.

“Protecting my brother, of course.” The man’s voice came out in a hiss of pain.

“Your Thrawn’s brother?” Eli said without thinking.

Mith’ras’safis spat. “You dare address Mith’raw’nuruodo by his core name!”

“Yeah, that's how he introduced himself to me.” Eli could feel blood in his fingernails as he dug into the man’s shoulders.

“Now I have a question for you, Eli.” Mith’ras’safis’ voice seemed tighter and more pained than before. 

“Your in no position to ask questions, Thrass.” Eli prayed to The Maker that he’d guessed his core name correctly. He leaned forward so that his face was presumably right near Thrass’.”But go ahead.”

“What are you teaching my brother?” Thrass sounded deeply uncomfortable. Good.

“I’m teaching him Basic. He wanted to learn it so I’m teaching it to him.” Eli commuted the part about how he'd brought it up to change the subject away from romance. 

“You're teaching him Basic?” Thrass voice gained a new hint of amusement.

Yeah,” Eli questioned. “What of it?”

Thrass made a sound that might be been a laugh though it sounded to Eli like a cicada chirping. “You don't know much about Chiss culture do you?”

“No why?” Eli let his confident attitude drop for a moment.

“Ask Thrawn the next time you see him. I'm sure he'd be willing to explain it you.” Thrass’ voice was so humorous in tone that it was almost tangible.

Indignation fueled Eli. He picked upThrass by the fabric of his tunic before slamming him back down. “Listen here, I don't know what your issue is but-"

“My issue,” Thrass cut in. “Is my brother risking all out war to sneak across the border of a rival kingdom to learn Basic from a commoner.”

Eli was floored. “What do you mean, all out war?” 

“I mean what I say.” Thrass breathed contemptuously. “You may not know this but our kingdoms don't exactly get along.”

“I'm not stupid Thrass!” Eli shouted.

“Hey you said it, not me.” Eli could practically hear the smile in Thrass’ voice.

“Brother, that's enough!” 

Eli and Thrass turned their heads to the sound of Thrawn’s voice. Eli could just barely make out his silhouette in the darkness.

“Thrawn, how long have you been here?” Eli asked.

“Since you pinned Thrass down.” Thrawn said offhandedly in Sy Bisti.

“Then why didn’t you interfere?!?” Eli asked irritably.

“I was about to but you seemed to have it under control.” Eli was sure Thrawn was smiling.

“Yes and I wished he have enough control to let me up.” Thrass complained loudly.

Eli got off of Thrass but did not apologize. He had no reason to. After all, Thrass had tackled him first.

“Thrass return to our side of the border at once. I'll deal with you later.” There was no mistaking the anger in Thrawn’s voice.

Thrass gave one last red eyed glare at Eli before disappearing into the darkness.

Eli stood before Thrawn, his brother’s blood on his fingernails. And for the first time in forever, he felt truly afraid of Thrawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that Eli can fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Eli stood there awkwardly. It was odd, standing there with Thrawn in the newly christened darkness. The faint light of the moon only made his silhouette visible. The red in Thrawn’s eyes sent shivers down Eli’s back. They were hard and intense, more than Eli had ever seen them. Eli was unsure of how to proceed.

“Why in the name of your Empire would you walk out here without a knife?” Thrawn’s voice was harsh but not malicious, which was relieving.

“I was thinking it could be used against me.” Eli’s voice sounded a lot more confident than he felt. The adrenaline was wearing off now and the realization of what he’d just done hit him like a rock to the skull. 

“So you chose to go unarmed then?” Thrawn’s voice seemed to also be deflating, anger being replaced with curiosity and concern.

“Hey, I turned out alright.: Eli tried to lighten the mood, it only just worked.

Thrawn chuckled. “That you did, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Thrass so frightened before.”

“So that was his name then, Thrass.” Eli asked.

“Yes, I’m impressed you were able to guess it given how little I’ve told you about Chiss customs.”

“I guess I work best under pressure.” Eli did his best noncommittal shrug.

“Duly noted.” Thrawn rushed forward and before Eli even knew what was happening, Thrawn had his arms around him in a tight hug. “Never frighten me like that ever again.” 

“I’d say I’m sorry but frankly I’m really not. I don't like not knowing who or what is watching me sleep at night. That creeped me up something bad.” The words all came out in a rush, so much so that they felt garbled on his tongue.

“That was unfair of me, I should have been more direct. For that I apologize.” Thrawn sounded genuinely sorry.

“Apology accepted.” Eli finally returned the hug.

They just stood there like that, long enough for it to become awkward had it been with anyone else. But Eli didn’t mind and neither did it seem did Thrawn.

“Is this custom normal in Imperial culture?” Thrawn asked. 

“Yes though it doesn’t usually last this long.” Eli prayed to The Maker that he hadn’t made Thrawn feel uncomfortable.

“I prefer it this way frankly.” Thrawn said in Basic.

“First of all, that was very good Basic,” Eli bega. “Second of all, I agree completely.”

“Good.” Thrawn seemed satisfied.

They stood there for what felt like forever. Eventually though, Eli began to shiver and Thrawn broke off the embrace.

“You’re cold. I should get you home.” Thrawn had switched back to Sy Bisti. “Are your parents home?”

Thrawn and Eli began to wal, Eli could barely see the path in the darkness but Thrawn seemed to be able to see in the dark. In retrospect this made sense. As Thrass wouldn’t have been able to ambush Eli had he not been able to see him in the fading light.

“Yeah unfortunately.” Eli felt the familiar waves of dread at the idea of explaining why he’d snuck out in the middle of the night, and why he had blood under his fingernails.

“You seemed concerned.” Thrawn asked in Sy Bisti.

“No not at all,” Eli blurted out. “ I’ve just snuck out in the middle of the night. What could my parents possibly find objectionable about that?” 

“Well, there’s the-” Thrawn began.

“It was rhetorical Thrawn.” Eli muttered dryly. 

“Oh right,” Thrawn looked a bit put out and Eli felt instantly guilty for snapping at him. “Well then we’ll just have to get you in unnoticed.” 

“How?” Eli did his best to even his voice out.

“Simple, I’ll carry you up the tree.” Thrawn was smiling, Eli was sure of it.

“What? How?” Eli stammered.

“Simple, you’ll climb on my back and I’ll climb up the tree.” As if by design, they’d arrived at Eli’s home, forcing Eli to drop his voice to a whisper.

“Can’t I just climb the tree myself?”

“You could,” Thrawn conceded. “But are you confident that you could climb it without falling or making any noise because I know I can do it just fine.”

Thrawn had a valid point. “Fine,let me  get on then.”

Thrawn hunched his back and Eli clambered onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Thrawn seemed to have no trouble baring his weight. As Thrawn began to scale the tree.  Eli wondered about how this would look if someone else was watching, if Thrass was watching. Eli looked out and thankfully could not see any glowing red eyes in the darkness. 

Thrawn deposited Eli on the window cill so that his legs were swingin over the side. Eli held onto the thin ledge with a death grip. 

“Thrawn?” Eli asked.

“Yes?” Thrawn’s face was illuminated faintly by the thin light from the oil lamp in Eli’s bedroom. 

“Promise me something.” Eli began. “No more secrets. From now on, if something’s going on then you have to tell me.”

“Alright, I think that’s fair.” And with that, Thrawn lept from the tree and disappeared into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know it's been like forever since I updated this and I figured I owed you guys an explanation. Truthfully, I don't like most of this fic. It's poorly written and even more poorly .edited. I'm still going to continue this story but at a much slower pace than before so prepare for that. In the mean time, I give you Chapter 7

Eli made doubly sure to lock his window that night and indeed every night after that. He wanted to make sure that Thrass wouldn’t ever come back in his room. Granted Thrass had already proven that he was more than capable at picking Eli’s lock but it still felt good to know that his room was at least somewhat secure. Thrass didn’t come back though which relieved Eli to no end. That had been the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to him.  
Thrawn showed up about two days after Thrass’ attack. Eli kept the window locked still but left the curtains open in a clear invitation. Eli nearly jumped when he heard the gentle tapping of Thrawn at his window. He normally wasn’t this excited for their lessons but after the whole Thrass business, there had been a niggling doubt in Eli’s mind as to whether Thrawn would show up anymore. And though he had no right to ask anything of the Chiss prince, he really did want him to stick around.  
When he’d opened the window and looked at Thrawn, Eli nearly gasped. Thrawn looked distinctly battered. His hands were covered in greenish bruises and one of his eyes looked swollen.  
“What in The Maker’s name happened to you?” Eli asked as he helped Thrawn into his bedroom.  
“It’s nothing, don’t trouble yourself with it.” Thrawn waved a bruised hand dismissively.  
Eli gave Thrawn a concerned look. “Thrawn, do you remember what you promised me?”  
“Yes I do,” Thrawn gave Eli a significant look before continuing. “Thrass and I were fighting. That’s all. Now can we please get to the matter at hand?”  
“WHAT!” Eli felt the blood drain away from his face.  
“Eli…” Thrawn spoke in Sy Bisti. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it. We’ve fought before about far dumber things.”  
“Why were you fighting? Please Thrawn, I need to know.” Eli took Thrawn’s bruised hand in a pleading gesture.  
“We… we were fighting about you. More specifically about whether I should continue our lessons.”  
Eli had figured as much. He felt his stomach drop. He didn’t like the idea of Thrawn and Thrass fighting no matter the reason but especially if the subjects of their fights were him. It just didn’t feel right.  
Thrawn must’ve seen the worry on Eli’s face. “I’ve upset you. I shouldn’t have-”  
“No,” Eli interrupted him. “I would’ve probably guessed it on my own and that would’ve only made me worry more. You really should tell me these things.”  
Thrawn didn’t look entirely satisfied but he allowed himself to be led over to Eli’s bed were the two of them sat. Today was a reading day, and Eli took to it with gusto if only to distract himself from his racing thoughts. Thrass didn’t want the two of them to meet anymore. Eli should’ve expected as much but seeing it voiced aloud was making his stomach do flips. If Thrawn was really risking war to learn Basic. Well, Eli didn’t know what to think of that. The rational part of his brain told him that he should stop their lessons right now. Cut off all ties with Thrawn and never speak to him again. But the irrational part of him wanted to keep Thrawn around. He liked teaching him, he liked being near him. Eli had no right to ask this of him but Eli never wanted to let him go. And that realization frightened him more than Thrass ever could.  
“You’ve stopped reading.” Thrawn’s cool voice brought him back to reality.  
“Sorry, but,” Eli slammed the book shut. “I’ve just been thinking, what if Thrass is right? What if it’s not worth it. To continue our lessons. If it’s really such a risk…” Eli couldn’t finish.  
“I’m going to kill him.” Thrawn’s voice had that harshness to it.  
“Thrawn, I’m serious!” Eli slammed his hand down on the bed.  
“So am I,” Thrawn gave Eli a strange look. “He’s meddled in things that ought not be meddled in. I don’t particularly care about the risks. I want to continue these lessons. If truth be told, they have become invaluable to my sanity.”  
“So you don’t care that you could start a war, that we could start a war because you wanna escape to my house?” Eli could feel his face grow hot.  
“Yes exactly.”  
“You’re unbelievable!” But Eli couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face.  
Thrawn returned the smile, though his was much less visible. “No Eli, you’re unbelievable.”  
“Okay but seriously lessons are over for today.” Eli laughed for the first time in days.  
“Okay but we will reconvene in three days correct?” Thrawn said the word reconvene in Sy Bisti.  
“The word you’re looking for is reconvene Thrawn, and yes we will meet again in three days.” Eli felt like his face might crack with the strain of smiling.  
“Good,” Thrawn got up and turned to go but stpped. “Oh and I’m making Thrass apologize for worrying you. So please be prepared for him.”  
“What?” Eli stood up and made to stop Thrawn but he was already out the window before he could.  
  
 

 


End file.
